


In another lie

by AnonymousMrGreen



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMrGreen/pseuds/AnonymousMrGreen
Summary: I didn't make this, I only improved it





	In another lie

It was a rainy day in Seoul but even though the clouds cover the sky, the colors of the evening sunset still filters through, coloring the grey sky with splashes of dark shades of pink and orange.  
Yuto places his umbrella on the stand by the door of the convenience door, ruffling his hair. He heads immediately for the alcohol section, wanting to at least get a bit tipsy or maybe borderline drunk just before hell week starts. The moment he gets his hands on a bottle of soju, his phone dings and notifies him of a message.  
6:39 pm  
Jinho  
tooooo  
where r u >:[  
its raining hard !!  
yuto  
stopped by the convenience store  
want anything?  
Jinho  
what r u gettng  
no wait ket me huess  
yuto  
your typos  
Jinho  
shhh  
ur gettng soju since its almost exams  
tell me im right ≥v≤  
yuto  
yeah i am  
so do you want anything?  
Jinho  
lets drink yuto !!  
cmon!  
get me one too  
or just get like,, ,6  
yuto  
jinho no  
Jinho  
jinho yes >:[  
yuto  
we both have classes tomorrow.  
Jinho  
uve never skipped a class before  
let loose !!  
just tomorrow  
pleaaa a se  
to  
yuto  
yuto  
adachiiiiiii  
yuto  
okay okay  
cook dinner, Jinho  
i'll get home soon  
Jinho  
yAY

Yuto shakes his head at his roommate, grabbing the bottles anyway after tucking his phone back into his pocket. He walks up to the cashier, who raises his eyebrows at the amount of bottles.  
"Stocking up?"  
"Not really."  
"Alone?"  
Yuto shakes his head.  
He carries the plastic bag in one hand, the umbrella in the other. He walks back to his dorm, silently appreciating the melody of the soft tinkling of bottles and the raindrops falling onto the Earth. It was peaceful, as most days were, even when Jinho starts to belt out random songs, singing along to whatever comes on shuffle. Even when Jinho screams at Yuto whenever he beats him at a game, or even when Yuto's yelps fill the room as Jinho tries to force him to watch horror themed shows.  
Yuto enters the dorm, closing the door silently behind him. He places the umbrella on their stand, eyes drifting to his roommate who was sat on the sofa and was focused on the show playing. Yuto tries to shuffle out of his shoes, the bottles tinkling again. Jinho's ears perk up, head turning away from the TV and towards Yuto, before displaying a soft yet bright smile.  
"Hi."  
"Hey." Yuto replies, looking down and successfully ridding himself of his shoes. He hears bare feet patter towards him and he looks up to see Jinho who had his hair styled up like an apple, glasses perched on his nose, and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The boy in front of him smiles, wrinkling his nose a bit in the process before taking the bag from Yuto's hand.  
"Hey, you know the rule."  
"I made japchae." Jinho sets down the bottles on the counter. Yuto nods, walking around the dorm to fix himself up after a tiring day. Jinho sets down two bowls on the coffee table, both filled to the brim with the noodles. He takes two bottles of soju, and then deciding to just place all of it by the foot of the table. Yuto enters the living room, hair slightly damp from a quick shower. He wore a huge hoodie and glasses as well, another blanket he took from his room in his hand. Jinho whines.  
"We could just share one blanket." he mutters. Yuto giggles, throwing the blanket over Jinho's head.  
"I think you forget you hog blankets."  
Jinho pouts, sitting down and making himself comfortable. Yuto crouches down by the stack of movies, asking the smaller boy what he wanted to watch.  
"I don't know, anything. We'd probably end up not watching anyway."  
Yuto hums in agreement. He takes out the first High School Musical movie, making Jinho gasp and clap his hands.  
"Okay, so maybe we'll watch a bit."  
Yuto smiles, walking over to sit beside Jinho after putting the movie on. He wraps himself in his own blanket, reaching over to grab his bowl, Jinho following after.

"We're soaring~" Jinho sings, expecting Yuto to sing along to the next part but sighs dejectedly when Yuto doesn't. He shuffles further to the other end of the sofa, sulking. Yuto chuckles fondly, lowering the volume of the television and reaching over to grab two bottles of soju. He sets one down gently in front of Jinho, who was still pouting and avoiding Yuto's eyes.  
He opens his own, eyes still trained on Jinho. "Ggu-ya."  
The other boy made no movement of acknowledgement, head resting on the back of the sofa. Yuto tries to call him again.  
"Jinho, I'm sorry. Come back?"  
He hears a small 'hmph' from Jinho, but a few seconds later the smaller boy lets out a sigh, facing Yuto.  
"You know, this friendship is now unstable because of that."  
"I didn't know the lyrics."  
"Lies." Jinho pouts again, grabbing the soju. He spins the cap open, taking a sip. Yuto looks at the clock. It was a quarter to 10 pm, so Yuto stands up and walks into the kitchen, taking a few bags of chips from the cupboard. He returns back to the living room, hearing Jinho hum along to the tunes from the movie, having already downed a quarter of the bottle.  
"Don't drink too fast."  
Jinho giggles softly. "I can manage."  
"You say that every time but you end up getting drunk too fast and I have to deal with finishing off my drink alone and tucking you to bed."  
"I won't this time."  
"Okay."  
Yuto directs his attention back to the TV, Jinho humming along again. It was quiet again, but Jinho breaks the silence with a question asking how Yuto was.  
"I've been fine, Ggu. You know that."  
"Do I? I feel like we haven't talked about anything serious aside from memes and academics and contemplating death due to too much stress."  
Yuto actually laughs heartily at that, making Jinho smile. "So really, how have you been?"  
"Okay."  
"Just okay?"  
"Yeah. Nothing much happens in my life, especially way before you came along."  
"What does that even mean?"  
Yuto glances at him. "You know what I mean."  
"Am I basically the life of the party, the party meaning your life? I'm the life of your life." Jinho smiles triumphantly for a few seconds before frowning. "Wait, that doesn't make sense."  
"I told you not to drink too fast."  
"I'm not drunk, To. Not even tipsy."  
"Okay."  
It was silent again, but this time Yuto broke the silence. "How about you?"  
Jinho hums, looking past Yuto. "I don't know. I'm okay, but at the same time I'm a little bit...troubled."  
Yuto shifts in his position. "Care to tell?"  
Jinho looks back at him before looking down. "I'm not drunk enough yet. Maybe later."  
"Later meaning half a bottle later?"  
"Maybe, Adachi. Maybe."  
Jinho takes another swig, once again resting his head on the sofa.  
"Do you believe in reincarnation, Yuto?"  
"Not quite. Why?"  
"Nothing."  
"Do you?"  
Jinho sits up. "I do, and I believe in the theory of soulmates. It kinda goes hand in hand together, right?" He drinks again. Yuto eyes his bottle, the liquid almost depleted.  
"People live their lives and they meet people." Jinho continues. "Have you ever watched Goblin?"  
"You made me watch that with you, Ggu."  
Jinho lets out a small 'oh'. "Anyways, you know how people can either be living their first life or their last but no matter what, they will meet the people they're destined to meet, no matter what life you're living.  
"And that's where soulmates come in, I guess. You're destined to love someone in your life. And somehow it can cross your mind that 'hey, maybe in my next life, I can be with the same person.' or something along those lines." He tips the remaining alcohol into his mouth. He lets out a sigh before giggling. "Sorry, I was rambling. That probably didn't make any sense."  
Yuto smiles. "Don't worry, I get what you're saying." He drinks. "But Ggu, what happens if you're on your last life and the person you're destined with is on their first?"  
Jinho thinks deeply, placing the bottle down on the table. "Then, you're only able to live one life where you truly love." He sighs. "That's sad, Yuto."  
"It is." Yuto agrees. Jinho asks him to pass him another bottle, which Yuto hands him reluctantly. "Watch yourself, Jinho."  
Jinho waves him off. "I'm still good." He twists the cap.  
"Do you think you've met your soulmate?" Yuto asks.  
Jinho looks at him straight in the eye. "I don't know. How do you even know if you have?"  
Yuto downs his first bottle before letting out a satisfied sigh, looking up at the ceiling. "I guess you'll just feel it. Not the simple infatuation, or love even. It's probably something else, something unknown and nameless."  
"I thought you didn't believe in these."  
"In reincarnation, no. In soulmates, maybe."  
Yuto looks back down and Jinho was still looking at him with a thoughtful look on his face. "There's also platonic soulmates, Ggu. I think those are definitely true."  
"I know, I have people I consider as platonic soulmates."  
"Am I one of those?"  
"Maybe."  
"Just maybe?"  
Jinho giggles. "Yup."  
"I'm hurt, Kang Jinho."  
"I told you this friendship became unstable after you refused to sing along with me."  
"I'm not a singer."  
"Pshh." Jinho takes a swig of soju. "To answer your question earlier though, I think I may have."  
"Oh? I'm intrigued." Yuto takes another bottle from their stash. He noticed that Jinho was definitely past the tipsy point, head slightly lolling to the side and eyes half-lidded as he looked at Yuto.  
"But then again, I'm not sure." He takes a sip. "How about you, Yuto? Have you met your soulmate?"  
Yuto doesn't answer, only giving Jinho a smile. "I think you're drunk."  
"M'not."  
Yuto glances at the clock again. They've been talking for an hour and a half now, and Jinho is a bottle and a half in. "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah." The smaller boy shuffles a bit closer to Yuto. "Don't worry. I'll finish these with you and you won't be alone until we do."  
Yuto hums and Jinho looks at him again.  
"What?" Yuto asks.  
"You didn't answer my question."  
Yuto looks up again in thought. "Well, I guess I have too. But same as you, I'm not so sure."  
Jinho pats his lap and Yuto meets his eyes, which were asking permission. Yuto nods and Jinho slowly lies down on his lap.  
"How are you going to drink if you lie down?"  
"I'll manage."  
"You'll choke."  
"Death is but a myth, my dear Yuto." But he sits up anyway, wobbling, and lets out a sigh.  
"Have you ever fallen in love, Yuto?"  
Yuto looks at Jinho, whose eyes were closed. "Maybe."  
Jinho opens his eyes. "Well, I think I definitely have." He finishes off his second bottle, setting it down before coughing. "Ow."  
"I'll go get some water."  
Jinho shakes his head before giggling. "Bad idea." He looks at Yuto. "Stay here, I'm about to tell you something."  
Yuto shifts again, crossing legs on the sofa and facing Jinho fully. "Okay, I'm listening."  
"No, no. Don't look at me like that while I say this." Jinho says but neither of them makes any movement.  
"I think," he reaches for his third and last bottle. "that I have definitely fallen in love." He twists the cap open but he doesn't drink immediately, opting to watch Yuto finish his. "And it sucks. It hurts, both in a good and a bad way. You get me?"  
Yuto hums, placing down the bottle. The alcohol was definitely starting to kick in, slowly starting to feel lighter. Jinho continues.  
"Like, liking someone is usually this soft and funny feeling, right? Like whenever you see the person you like it's supposed to give you butterflies and it feels like you're floating. But when you fall in love rather than like, it's a completely different thing. There's so much more to it. It's so complex and it's nice but heart wrenching at the same time." Jinho blinks, drinking and then keeping his eyes trained on the bottle as he lowers it onto his lap.  
"And the thing" is, even though it hurts, you hold on to it." Then he laughs. "Humans are funny. Holding on to something that hurts them."  
"Jinho."  
"Sorry, I'm straying from my topic." He clears his throat. "As I was saying," he trails off, eyes closing.  
"Jinho?"  
He doesn't get a response, so he leans over to pluck the bottle away from Jinho's hands. The fingers tighten though, and suddenly he was met by Jinho's open eyes. He notices the light blush dusting the younger boy's cheeks, notices that they were less than 5 inches apart, so he leans back. Jinho blinks.  
"Sorry, I thought you blacked out." Yuto says, drinking at least three gulps from a new bottle.  
"I did, for awhile." He blinks again. "Where was I? Oh." He was looking at Yuto but not quite, his gaze far.  
"When you love someone, you'd want to see that person happy and content. You hurt when they're hurt, you smile when they smile. It's like this weird connection where you feel everything they feel. And since you do, you'd want to see keep them safe and happy, right? You'd want to be there to dry their tears, and sometimes you'd want to be the one hurt rather than them." Jinho giggles, taking a sip from his bottle.  
"The person you've fallen in love with must be the luckiest then." Yuto says and suddenly Jinho's eyes are on him and only him, gaze no longer staring far away.  
"Maybe, but they don't know that." Jinho says, words slurring.  
"Really?"  
"Humans can be dumb, Yuto." He sighs, dropping his gaze. "Really dumb and dense. But that's okay, I won't stop loving that person."  
"Why don't you tell them then?"  
"Oh, but I do. Nearly every single day. Sometimes vocally, sometimes through actions." He looks at Yuto again. "I'm gonna finish off this bottle in one last swig."  
Yuto eyes the clock again. It was already a few minutes past midnight, he looks back down to Jinho who was almost done chugging down the alcohol.  
Jinho sighs and then he giggles again. Yuto takes the bottle from him and this time, Jinho lets him.  
"Yuto?"  
"Yes?"  
Jinho lies down again on his lap, eyes closed and Yuto lets him. "You're dumb."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You're really, really dumb. But it's okay." He opens his eyes and looks at Yuto with a fond look, eyes half lidded through his glasses. "It's okay, cause you're my dumb human. My dumb human who cries over horror, who smiles at the smallest things, the one who stick with me and my annoying ass. The one who I know I can lean on and trust with my life."  
"Jinho—"  
"So," Jinho continues, cutting Yuto off. "Keep that smile on your face. It doesn't matter whether I'm in my first or last life, I'm just glad I met you. If soulmates do exist, then I believe you're mine."  
Jinho's voice gradually became more and more quiet, his last few words barely audible. Yuto looked at Jinho's peaceful face, his breathing starting to deepen. He takes the younger boy's glasses off, placing them on the table gently as to not jostle Jinho awake. He brushes a few strands of hair from Jinho's face, a fond smile finding a way onto his own.  
"You're dumber, Ggu-ya." He says. "But that's okay too."  
He finishes off his drink, placing the bottle down. He waits a few minutes before lifting Jinho's head off his lap, temporarily placing a pillow underneath it. He stands up, stretching a bit and then cleaning up what he can in his drunken state.  
He heads into Jinho's room, fixing the bed so he can tuck Jinho in more comfortably. He goes back into the living room, kneeling by the couch and placing one arm underneath Jinho's neck and the other under his knees. He picks up the small boy gently, cursing under his breath when he struggle to maintain his footing for about 5 seconds.  
He walks back into Jinho's room, carefully placing the boy down on his bed and tucking him in.  
"Just like every other drinking night." he said. "At least we did finish up." He glances at the clock on Jinho's desk, the numbers reading that it was a quarter to 1 am. He looks back down to Jinho's sleeping form with a sigh.  
"You said a lot of things you probably won't remember." Yuto says even though he knew that the other boy can't hear him. "But I'll remember them. I hope you know I'm glad to be stuck with your lively ass."  
Jinho's eyes open slightly and in the dark, Yuto can see how they twinkle. Jinho smiles.  
"I may be dumb, but I know." He shuffles underneath the covers. "Stay awhile?"  
"You're supposed to be asleep."  
"How can I sleep after hearing you call me dumber? And I couldn't miss out on your confession, Adachi, my softhearted dumb human. Never in a million years." Jinho tries to sit up but Yuto presses down a finger on his forehead.  
"Sleep, Jinho. I'll stay until you fall asleep."  
The said boy pouts, reaching for Yuto's hand. "No, sleep here."  
"Maybe next time." Yuto says, letting Jinho hold onto his hand.  
"Dumb human."  
"Dumber human." Yuto sighs. "Go to sleep."  
Jinho closes his eyes and Yuto was sure he was already starting to really fall asleep.  
"To?" Jinho mumbles.  
"Yes?"  
"You're the one I fell for, is that okay?"  
Yuto smiles and his heart felt like it was about to burst. "It's okay, I fell for you too."  
Jinho smiles. "Good." Yuto removes his finger from Jinho's forehead. "Good night, Yuto."  
"Good night, Jinho." Yuto says, still holding Jinho's hand. He slowly pulls his hand away, fixing the blanket onto Jinho again before leaving the room.


End file.
